The device disclosed relates to a reusable liquid container, and more particularly, to a liquid container adapted for use by a physically challenged person or a person with limited mobility such as a person confined to bed.
Persons confined to a bed or wheelchair have previously been required to adapt to conventional liquid containers such as ordinary drinking glasses. When the person is ambulatory or nearly ambulatory, this has not been a problem, but, when the person has their movement severely limited due to a health condition or otherwise, it becomes difficult or impossible for the person to do such a simple task as to reach out and get a glass of liquid and drink the liquid. This difficulty becomes even more pronounced when the person is immobile for an extended period of time, or permanently.
The difficulty for a person to get a drink of water, unfortunately, may lead to the person becoming dehydrated much to the detriment of their health while obviating any improvement to their health that could have occurred. The problem of dehydration becomes more pronounced in the case of long term reduced functionality.
Conventional hospital care is to provide a patient with water or other liquids for drinking. However, the liquids are usually provided in pitcher with a glass. When the patient is able to sit or raise themselves to reach the glass and drink unassisted, there is not a problem, but, when the patient is unable to drink unassisted, visitors or staff are called on to assist the patient in drinking burdening either the visitors or the staff.
All too frequently, a patient has no visitors who are able to assist them with consuming the necessary liquids and the staff is either too busy or does not otherwise respond to the calls of the patient. When this occurs, the patient can soon become at risk of dehydration. Frequently, the this unfortunate occurrence happens to a patient who can least able to function with reduced liquids. A particular problem of the elderly and others is that they do not want to xe2x80x9cimposexe2x80x9d on the staff, and thus they are not able to receive sufficient liquids and can suffer dehydration therefrom.
What is needed is removable liquid container that can be selectively attached near a person to allow the person to drink liquids at the person""s convenience. The liquid container should also be inexpensive and easy to use. The liquid container also should be sufficiently substantial to be usable for extended lengths of time.
The device disclosed herein is a reusable liquid container adapted to be detachably attached to a stationary object, such as a patient""s bed or wheel chair. The liquid container or beverage dispenser is designed having a rigid outer container with a separable liner and a cup within the liner. A bendable pleated straw is inserted through a hole in the cover and into the liquid contained therein, allowing the user to withdraw the liquid at the user""s convenience.
The outer shell of the beverage dispenser is adapted to be easily attached to a person""s bed, wheel chair, or the like. The attachment may be by any suitable method, such as straps or the like. The inner liner of the beverage dispenser while fitting inside the outer shell may be somewhat smaller to allow the placement of insulation between the liner and the outer shell or a coolant such as ice in the space. Fitting within the liner is a cup that actually contains the liquid. The cup is covered with a sealed and removable cover with a drinking straw extending through the cover and into the liquid. The cup may be graduated so that the amount of liquid placed in the cup and therefore consumed can be monitored.
The straw may be fabricated overly long and simply cut to a suitable length, or may be made a standard length and extended when necessary by attachment of standard sized tubing. When the user is an invalid and unable to move, the drinking end of the straw can be clipped to a pillow on the bed or other location such that the user is able to reach the straw and drink the liquids at the convenience of the user.